Because Happy Didn't Even Begin to Describe It
by PoppyandViolet
Summary: DALTON VERSE : Klogan! "Everyone reaches a certain point in there lives when their birthdays become just abother day. And for Logan, that day came sooner than for most...


**A/N: A little lost for inspiration with All this trouble over a forgotten ipod, so i thought I'd give this a shot XD And yeah, 4th of September is MY BIRTHDAY - now me and Logan (3) share a birthday (!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee/its characters or any of the beautiful characters CP Coulter created. I worship that woman!**

**HAppy REading **

Do you remember when you were five, and your birthday was the biggest thing in the world? Well, probably not because you were five. But you probably remember the parties and presents and cakes of the years after that. Well everyone reaches a certain point in their lives when birthdays become significantly less important and special. They just mark the day on which you become exactly a year older than you were on your last birthday. Well this time does come (for most people). And for Logan, it came sooner than others.

He was twelve when his father first forgot his birthday.

He was at some work thing in Spain and Logan was staying with his grandmother. He loved his grandmother. She was truly the only nice person in his family. She made him cake and together they had a small party.

But all day he kept his cell phone on him. He was waiting for his dad to call.

But he never did.

And ever since Logan never cared so much for birthdays.

People never remembered and Logan never reminded them. He didn't bother, they would just forget it again.

So on September 4th when Logan woke up, his alarm went off as usual. He casually rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. When he was fully dressed he checked his mobile and found he had a message

_Happy Birthday Sweetie_

It was from his grandmother. She remembered. Of course she did. Even she, at ninety, could remember her birthday. He had to go down and see her soon.

He packed his bag for the day ahead and strolled down the stairs and made his way to the dining hall. When he reached it he grabbed his usual breakfast and sat in his usual place next to Derek, who just looked up in acknowledgement and went back to texting one of his girlfriends. Logan sighed. If his best friend couldn't even remember his birthday he doubted anyone else would.

Logan suddenly didn't feel so hungry anymore. He pushed away his tray and stood up

"See you later" He said to Derek who nodded and went back to texting. Logan started down the room but Derek called him back

"Logan wait!" Had he remembered "Your shoes are untied!"

Guess not.

The day passed dully as usual. Logan breezed through his physics, chemistry, advanced calculus, Latin and French classes. He was a 3.9 GPA student after all.

After his classes finished he went dutifully to Warblers practice while he swayed in the background along to a song Blaine was singing for Nationals. He had dedicated it to Kurt. Because Logan really needed extra rubbing in of their relationship on his birthday.

Finally after Warblers practice was finished the Warblers piled out of the room but Logan stayed behind. When he was sure everyone was gone he sat down at the elegant black grand piano. He didn't play anything. He just felt like sitting there, gliding his fingers across the cool, sleek keys. He played a scale. He loved playing piano, but today he just wasn't in the mood. Logan sighed before slumping against the keys, which made a rather unpleasant sound.

"Logan? Are you alright?" Logan quickly sat up and turned to see Kurt Hummel's angelic form standing in the doorway

"I'm fine" Logan said sarcastically

"Are you not having a good birthday?" Logan's jaw dropped

"What did you say?" He demanded

"I asked if your weren't having a good birthday…" Kurt repeated slowly, raising his left eyebrow

"But… how did you know it was my birthday?" Logan asked

"Because you told me" Kurt looked confused

"When?"

"Like, ages ago, during our tutoring sessions. You mentioned that you were going for your drivers permit but you felt weird doing it like six months late…" Kurt said with a small frown

"You remembered that?" Logan was amazed

"Of course I did" Kurt shifted looking a little embarrassed

"Well… no one else did" Logan admitted. Kurt looked shocked

"No one? Not even your dad…?"

"Especially not my dad. Well… my grandmother remembered. I'm thinking of driving over there tonight to celebrate with her… its what I usually do. No one else remembers… or cares" Kurt's features softened in sympathy

"Logan" He said quietly "I care. That's why I'm here. I noticed that you've been sort of down all day, and I wanted to cheer you up" He admitted

Logan suddenly had an idea "Kurt…will you come with me? To my grandmother's house" Kurt looked surprised and a little hesitant but Logan gave him his best puppy dog eyes and whispered

"Its my birthday wish" Kurt smiled and nodded

"Sure"

So Kurt and Logan went back to their respective dorms and grabbed their coats. They then drove to Logan's grandmother's house. It was an hour's drive, but Kurt brought his mix CD of Sam Tsui music for them to sing along to for the ride. It was nice. For once Logan actually felt like somebody really cared.

When they arrived at the grand Victorian style house Kurt gasped at its beauty. Logan chuckled as he drove up the long brick driveway and parked his car right in front of the front door. It was getting dark and Logan's grandmother had turned on all her fairy lights which she had permanently up all year, because it made her feel like she was living in a Disney castle. It was cute, and Kurt loved it.

Logan went up first and Kurt followed him closely behind. Logan rapped on the large oak door and suddenly a man in a black suit appeared. It was her butler Eames.

"Mr. Wright" Eames bowed. Logan nodded at the doorman and asked

"Is my lovely grandmother in?" In answer there was a voice within the house that called

"Eames? Is that Logan?"

"Yes m'am"

And at the front door appeared a rather wrinkled and old lady of about ninety. Her hair was pure white and reached the back of her knees in a perfect braid. She was dressed in a long white dress. She beamed at the sight of her favorite (and only) grand son.

"Logan!" The women cried, embracing him in a tight hug which Logan happily returned "You came! I knew you would! Happy Birthday" Kurt nearly cried as he witnessed the scene. He had never seen Logan with anyone like that before. Most of his family and him didn't seem to get along

"Grandma…" Logan pulled back and grabbed Kurt's hand "this is my friend Kurt" His grandmother beamed  
"Hello dear, I'm Lucinda"

"Hi" Kurt said hesitantly

"Do come in" She led them both through to the parlor room where she sat Logan and Kurt down at two beautifully crafted arm chairs

They sat there for a while, talking. They talked about Kurt and about Logan and about Dalton, and the Warblers and a lot of other things. They had been there for an hour when Kurt excused himself to the bathroom. Logan sent Eames with him. The house was big, and Logan didn't want him to get lost.

When he was gone Lucinda immediately said

"You love him" it was a statement not a question. In response Logan sighed

"You know me too well" He said

"And he loves you" Logan shook his head

"I don't think so…" Lucinda snorted but continued

"And you two are not together…?"

"He has a boyfriend" Logan told her

"Well… is he in love with this other boy?" She asked

"Yes." He paused "Its Blaine" Lucinda smiled sadly

"He was quite a charmer that Blaine" Logan smiled. That he was. "But he wasn't right for you." Logan nodded. That was true also "But Kurt… I think he might be" Logan raised his eyebrows

"What makes you say that"

"Logan, every year you bring a new boyfriend here, or you talk endlessly of some new infatuation. But tonight you brought Kurt here, as just friends. And you didn't gush all over him, you simply smiled and leaned back and watched him talk patiently, in a rather uncharacteristic manner"

"That doesn't mean we are meant for each other" Logan insisted "The fact is that Kurt is meant for Blaine and I… am meant for nobody"

Lucinda frowned "Logan did he remember your birthday?"

"Yes"

"Logan, I'm going to be blunt. In all these years the one distinguishable difference between Kurt and all these other boys is not that they all didn't remember your birthday but that you didn't tell them. People are not machines, Logan. They cannot figure out things without you telling them, and probably not recall them without some form of reminder. I remember because I have had all these lovely visits from you. Derek and your other friends, and your infatuations and Blaine… you never told them your birthday did you?" Logan thought about it and upon realizing she was right shook his head "Logan you chose to tell Kurt because you wanted him to remember. And he did. You didn't have to remind him. And he obviously cares enough about you to be here. All I'm saying is don't give up to quickly" Logan nodded

"I won't" He decided

"Good boy"

Soon after Kurt returned and they realized that they had to leave now if they wanted to make it back before curfew. So Logan kissed his grandmother goodbye and they departed.

The car ride home was a lot quieter than the one there. But it was nice, and peaceful. Logan realized that he just liked sitting there, listening to Kurt's even breathing.

And when they finally arrived back at Dalton, instead of heading back to Windsor Kurt came up to Logan's room with him. Logan was surprised but certainly didn't mind. Kurt sat on Logan's bed and gestured for Logan to sit beside him (which he did). Kurt pulled out a few pieces of paper from his blazer and gave them to Logan

"I wrote this for you" Logan's eyebrows raised

"You wrote me a song?" Logan exclaimed. Kurt nodded

"There are no lyrics. Its just a piano piece… but I think it says everything. I… wrote it so that when you are angry, and I am not there, and you don't want to take your medication… you can play this. And try and calm down" Logan read through it already hearing the melody in his mind

It was called Breathe.

Logan reached for his keyboard but Kurt stopped him

"Don't" He cautioned "It won't mean anything if you play it now…" Logan nodded and Kurt smiled

"I have to go" Logan was slightly disappointed but bade him goodnight

And as Kurt made his way back to Windsor he reflected on the nights events and all he had heard on his "bathroom trip" i.e. Standing behind the wall and listening to their conversation. But he didn't feel bad for eavesdropping. Lucinda knew he was listening, if the wink when he left was any indication.

Kurt didn't know if he was meant for Logan or not. Right now he was happy just being there for him. Being one of the people Logan had let into his life. He just hoped that he would let him stay, for a while at least.

And as Logan watched Kurt's figure through his window, he thought that maybe birthday's weren't quite so bad after all. And he went down to the common room and sat by the fire next to Derek and said suddenly

"Did you know its my birthday?" Derek grinned  
"You never told me - happy birthday" And Logan couldn't help but feel that "happy" didn't even begin to describe it


End file.
